The Epic Battle
'''The Epic Battle '''is the eighteenth episode and season finale of Season 1 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. It is also the first season finale of the series, and the eighteenth episode overall. Synopsis All the Raidings group together to beat Peppa and her friends. Transcript (Shows a few clips from previous Season 1 Episodes for 36 seconds) (Intro) (Title Card) TSLMasterYT:Well guys, we've been doing this for days and weeks. Trying to defeat Peppa and her friends Raiding Grunt 1:Yeah, I know, I'm sick of losing to them all the time. appeP:If only we had a strategy to defeat them. Jazz:What if all of us including the grunts, went. TSLMasterYT:Oh yeah good idea. *Everyone leaves the building* TSLMasterYT:Off we go to Peppa's house! *Cuts to Peppa and her friends* Peppa:Do you see them guys? George:Yeah. I think this is their group battle. Suzy:Wait, a group battle already? Emily:Yep. Danny:I've heard something about it. Rebecca:We better prepare our weapons. (Peppa and George use SATF) Peppa:We're prepared now. *The Raidings burst through the wall* TSLMasterYT:Wait, where are they? Suzy:Oh crud, it's them! *Peppa shoots TSLMasterYT but he teleports and a grunt gets knocked out* Raiding Grunt 1:Ouch! I'm okay. Pedro:That grunt is f*cking dead inside. Raiding Grunt 1:No I'm not! Beat him up Grunt 2! *Raiding Grunt 2 beats up Pedro* Pedro:That hurts! TSLMasterYT:Let's fight! Jazz:Factor, Monstro, you attack Emily and Edmond while I attack Rebecca and Suzy! Monstro and Factor:Okay! George:You f*cking bastards! You're getting slashed! Raiding Grunt 3:Watch out! Raiding Grunt 4:Woah! (Raiding Grunts 5, 6 and 7 get slashed by George) egroeG:Alien, go attack them. Alien:BOO BIP BORP. (I'm on it.) (Alien explodes on Richard and Danny) Danny:I feel a little burnt. TSLMasterYT:Peppa, let's have a quick talk. Peppa:About what? TSLMasterYT:Ever since I sent the Raidings' ships to attack you and your friends, we have been rivals ever since. Peppa:But why did you want to attack us? TSLMasterYT:I hated your original show, Peppa Pig. So The Raidings got the idea to attack you and your friends. Now, back to fighting! (Punches Peppa) Peppa:Ow! George:Peppa, are you alive? Wake up! Peppa:George. (Gets back up and shoots down Jazz and Monstro, who are attacking Suzy and Emily) Suzy:Thanks for saving us Peppa! Emily:Yeah, thanks! Factor:You can't attack me, I'm protected by the Toucans! Peppa:I don't care! (Shoots Factor) Factor:Ah, you didn't like it! (Peppa and George shoot and slash the other grunts) Grunts:Aw, seriously! appeP:Ha, we're still alive. (Suzy, Danny and Rebecca beat them down) TSLMasterYT:Now it's down to me! (Peppa shoots him but he teleports) Giant Ghost! (TSLMasterYT summons a muscular ghost version of himself and attacks Peppa and George) George:That kinda tickles. Peppa:Shoot him down! (Peppa shoots him again but he teleports) Pedro:(On a flying electric spear with Richard and Edmond) Tase him down! (Pedro, Richard and Edmond stab and tase down TSLMasterYT) TSLMasterYT:I feel kinda shocked to see such a battle. And I was literally shocked. Peppa:We don't get it. TSLMasterYT:It's a pun gosh dang it! (Peppa shoots him down) TSLMasterYT:Okay okay, you win. We're leaving. (Everyone cheers) Peppa:What an amazing victor! (Camera goes to grayscale and says "To be continued next season") (Credits) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes focusing on appeP and egroeG Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes focusing on The Explosive Alien